The use of multiple hook rigging, commonly referred to as a jig line, for catching bait fish is well-known. Typically a jig line consists of a fishing line with a numerous small, shinny, spaced-apart that are hooks attached by short leader which extend outward from a common line. In practice the assembly is placed over the side of a boat where bait fish may reside. The jig line is moved up and down wherein the hooks attract the bait fish. Enhanced hooks may have a gold or silver color and a small feather or the like attractant to assist in luring of the bait fish. It is not uncommon for two or more bait fish to swallow the unbaited hooks allowing quick retrieval. The bait fish are then used for catching larger fish, such as dolphin, tuna, marlin, and so forth. Most fisherman have found the use of this rigging a most effective way to obtain bait fish versus net casting or single hooks catches.
A problem occurs when the rigging is not in use. As previously mentioned the hooks extend outwardly from a common line and simply dangle when not in use. The hooks may tangle with other hooks, or catch a person's clothing or skin. For example, when a multiple hook rigging is used with a conventional fishing pole, the hooks each dangle from the main line and are subject to the wind and/or movement of the boat. In close quarters, the hooks can easily attach to a persons clothing or skin if an individual brushes against the exposed hooks. If the exposed hooks are rolled into a storage position, the hooks can become so entangled that they are nearly impossible to re-use. Various attempts have been made and patented in an attempt to address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,030 discloses a fishing hook holder which consists of a substantially tubular shaped member having an interior subdivided into individual compartments. Each compartment is sized to accommodate the point of at least one hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,635 discloses a fishing hook apparatus that allows a plurality of hooks to be placed within a single container. The use of a threaded top for which a hook can be positioned to allow for ease in tying of a fishing line to the eye hook. This invention is not suitable for hooks that are tied together such as those found on a Sabiki rig.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,199 discloses a hook protector which consists of a hollow housing configured to hold various types of hooks. For instance, FIG. 9 sets forth a hook that is placed within a closeable housing for protection of the hook, allowing the eyelet to remain free. Similarly FIGS. 12 and 13 depict an open enclosure having a means for securing a hook in position and a concealed area for the barb to prevent contact with the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,054 discloses another fish hook protector cover. In this patent the enclosure is a flexible housing having a conformable material that can be used to surround the barb hooks. This is designed for use with a multiple barb hook to protect each barb from coming in contact with the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,003 discloses yet another housing having hingedly connected housing halves that allow the housing to be opened and the hook placed therein for securement. This patent is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,357 and includes an end loop for attaching to a fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,773 discloses a hollow fishing rod used to store hooks. However, the use of a speciality rod prohibits the rod from being used for conventional fishing.
Thus, what is needed is a means for storing gang style fishing hooks when not in use.